


Island Coco

by B_25



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Macro/Micro, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Thick and massive. Horny and powerful. Coco takes to stalking the seas, enjoying her new size, destroying troublesome islands in sexy ways.
Kudos: 4





	Island Coco

[b]Island“Coco[/b]

[i]B_25 & Knarfdarf[/i]

The waters slowly washed over the sands of the beach, the island, despite the crazy bandicoots, the chaos of the invading villains, and the disarray of the native animals... all had been peaceful in the world. 

That was until the distant rumbles came, those dull but loud thuds from afar, knocking the sand around like an hourglass being shaken. Some of the turtles on the beach gazed on into the horizon, unsure of why the distant shores suddenly became obscured by a staggering haze. 

It started at the base of the water, so very far away, where cute and pink shoes rose from the depths of the sea. Waterfalls cascaded down from all across and around the smooth material—somehow dense enough to keep the pressure and the quantity of water from invading inside. 

And the shoelaces. The shoes were larger than the island as they comprised the horizon. But the laces were undone and hanging loosely by its size, bobbing from the water and lazily floating across its surface like a steel beam of a bridge set adrift across the ocean. 

The turtles on the beach bore open maws and wide eyes at the sight. Each looked to the other with a mutual expression of utter doom. Both gazed back to the approaching structure, seeing the shoes rise into a vast brim of olive. 

The shoes, of course, connected into giant trousers crafted for a woman. A thick bandicoot woman. Despite their massive size, the ankle of the pants rose and became wider, forced to in order to accompany the growing curves of the thighs.

The giant walked in a stride, each of her shapely thighs shifting over and against the other, an alluring dance of denseness appealing to the eye. The article had been filled to its limits, stretched slightly, but not at all unpleasantly.

Those sizable hips than joined into the soft slope downward, covering the gigantic crotch of a woman, each inch of it clung to by fabric, its distinctive shape defined. One of the few cases were the clothing accentuated the greatness within. A tightness many would [i]beg [/i]to be a part of.

Somehow, as was the case with the giant, perfection was improved upon, of course, with utter ease. 

The mighty hips narrowed as they continued upward, the delightfully tight middle of the woman exposed to the shortness of the top, the taut belly exposed to the licking blanket of sunlight. The shifting of the fit stomach was a different colour to the tamed orange coating the rest of her skin and fur, the contrast appealing. 

Of course, while her middle had gone from narrow, going upward revealed thickness once more. The landscape of her shadow swept over the beach, blanketing it a shade a little too chilly for the turtles liking. They gazed up—as they would do for the final time. 

It was impossible to see her face as it was. Full and impossibly buoyant, the twin breasts overhead put mountains to shame with its size and the same with planets with their shape. The mass of the tits cast a round and thick shadow past the beach, blocking any sight of the sun. 

Once more, the girl had worn clothing deviously too short for the mature stature of her body. Her boobs were impossibly big, boulders of softness hugged tightly by the sprawling white fabric, a shirt pulled up over her tummy due to their size. 

And then, from over their enormous size and shape, the head of the giant peered over them. Wider than the sky—and more beautiful than it too—her glowing emerald eyes beamed down. Upon making contact, they squeezed closed while a cheeky smile spread from below them. 

“Well, hi-ya! Not sure if you noticed, my name is Coco—and I’m ridiculously huge!” Coco’s said with an energetic voice, a sweeping enthusiasm with a dense, minuscule tone of something sinister buried within it. Either way she continued on. “You see, my big bro Crash always seems to like getting himself in trouble. Seems like no matter what fancy gadget I give him—he either breaks it or loses it.”

From just beyond the waters of the beach, the mass of her shoes swept across the shallow depths, summoning a whirlpool that collected a current of sand with its suction. After, the splashing waves crashed off to the side, near the end of the beach, the colossal torrent crashing into a series of huts—washing the broken derby into the sea. 

“No matter what I do, it seems like Crash is always getting himself into trouble, and even if I give him the best gadget possible—they never really seem to keep him from harm!” Coco smiled as she placed a hand on her hip, the high weight of her tits jostling overhead from the movement. “It always seems like these islands are always giving him the most trouble—so if I get rid of them, then that means I can keep my big bro safe!”

Coco laughed a little to herself. There was something outright gorgeous about the mass of her size, from the shapely hips that curved outward to a delicious degree or the fatness of her breasts, the monstrosity of their size and how easily they jostled. It was like they consider gravity a gentle suggestion as they floated how they pleased in the air. 

“Of course there’s no way I could ever trust him becoming huge—so that’s why I did so myself! The machine’s back home if you wanted to see it... although I doubt you’re going to be seeing much of anything after this.” 

The turtles blinked.

“And, y’ know, I’m a girl, right? All this time, I’ve been having to craft gadgets and help Crash rescue his girlfriend... that I haven’t had really anytime for myself.” Coco kept still for a few seconds, the lazy washing of water onto the beach now the only sounds. It stayed for a few moments longer. “So I figure if I’m going to be helping him out one last time, then I should get to enjoy myself while doing so, right?”

And with that, Coco lifted her shoe out of the beach, water crashing from all around it upon rising at a speed that shouldn’t be possible. The sole of its bottom sprawled onward like a plastic sky with ridges, all light locked out as the shoe-shaped shadow hovered over the whole of the island. 

“Jumping on this should be fun!”

The sprawling giantess then leapt into the air. 

[hr]

Coco enjoyed her perched from high above the sky, waddling through the sea like it were a deep puddle. It was the things she didn’t feel that did her in the most. How shifting her feet forward through the water caused a high current to dive and flush around it.

But more than that was raising her foot. She gazed over her raised knee down at the island, one slightly bigger than her foot—but not by much. Dots of green and brown, yellow and orange, all specks of different colours racing around beneath her shoe. Everyone frightened by what would come next. 

And Coco became drunk on it. The seeing of all those little specks caught within the coldness of her shadow, so tiny to her great eyes as to be unable to be seen, all able to be encompassed underneath something like her shoe. 

To make matters more delicious, Coco had leapt into the air, diving her foot high and then low, sending it down like a meteorite. A resounding crash and explosion sounded not from the destruction of the island—which crumbled from the sheer planet of pressure—but from her footstep alone. 

By leaping into the air and striking down her foot, coating the island beneath the plastic of her sole, the stomp quaked not only the island but the sea as well. Like jumping around in a room and causing everything to reverberate inside of it in response. 

“Hmm... not good enough!” Coco cheekily chuckled upon applying more pressure onto her foot, feeling something crunching beneath it. Total hardness pressed into flatness by adding a smidgen of weight. Honestly, she was indestructible. “Crash has stomped plenty of bad guys out of commission before! But they always seem to make it out alive.”

She shook her head. Her great ponytail swung through the hair like a golden, silky wrecking ball. It smashed through the nearby clouds, clearing the sky for more of her face to consume. “That’s where I’m different! It’s not enough to simply stomp this pathetic little island into defeat—I have to crush it too!”

Coco gave a sinister smile upon applying the full weight into her leg, pressing down harder into her foot as she leaned over her knee, watching out the brim of her shoe sunk deeper, inch by inch, crushing further and further, high mountains made of rock now crunched into dust. 

The feeling was supreme but wasn’t fully indulged. The cracking sensation had been enjoyable, the crushing of pebbles and the breaking of shells, the obliteration of huts and the collapsing of caves—of these places, covered at once, underneath the heel of her shoe, flattened into unity simultaneously.

And she pressed. More and more. Grinning further and further, the deeper her foot dived. All that had been was now beneath her shoe, crushed underneath her foot, a natural landscape destroyed by science and her body. Power. The ability to make something usual so tremendous and grand but a grain beneath her heel... the tightness of her pants rubbed all so pleasantly against her crotch. 

Satisfied, Coco lifted her foot from the spot, seeing the minuscule storms of dust and rocks spray from the bottom of her shoe. Swirling it back into the waters, she gazed down to admire her work—smiling while she did so. 

The indentation of her footprint was colossal in scale, though, of course, nothing to her. As the sea lazily lapped at her ankles, it also washed over her print, the one dug deep enough to actually be underwater. 

And that was all it had become. Coco dived a hand over her breasts, her arm becoming snug between the front of them while her fingers traced over her crotch. The size of her thighs stretched her pants into tightness... which meant the developing wet spot spreading from her groin was easily felt and seen.

The constriction of space kept the air inside her pants warm, growing hotness from the heat exhausting from her aroused pussy. It drooled. Turned on by the scale of her body, the magnificent curves it possessed. How the world was nothing to even the smallest parts of her. 

“That was... fun,” Coco said although with some reluctance in her tone, “but destruction is pointless unless I get to enjoy it! I’m not some robot doing a simple task. I’m a girl set to get off while doing a good job!” 

That’s while one foot swept behind the other, tugging at the back of the shoe as one of the monolithic feet slid out. The first splash into the water was refreshing. A biting coolness that awakens the skin of her soles. Her plump toes wiggled in the water, sending tidal waves coursing from their playful impact points.

“Much better! Drats, why did I even bother wearing clothes to begin with?” Coco tilted her head in thought while her other foot slipped out from her shoe, although with a shake of her head, she leaned down to pick up the article. “Although I just love how tightly they hug my body! Mmmhmmm. Scratch that.” 

She hovered the shoe over her footprint that, despite being underwater, its scale failed to be washed away even by the depths and currents of the sea. Something she’d forgone was now imprinted in the world. Not even nature itself could rid itself of her mark.

“Having clothes get tighter and tighter around my chest and hips is half of the fun—and the other half is the sensation of taking them off, right?” Coco then giggles as she squatted in place, feeling her pants become extra snug against her crotch, now hugging the cheeks of her ass as they stuck out far over the waters. “But as for you, tiny island, you were the home of a not so nice brain head.”

Her smile, this time, saw to her lips parting—the whiteness of her teeth glinting on the transparent waters. “So just to be safe he didn’t use some tool to make it out of this alive... my big shoe is going to keep here, crushing him forever!”

And without a second thought, the long laces slipped through her grip, out from her hand as the shoe plummeted to the ground. It struck the waters at once, summoning towers of walls made into waves, splashing away as it sunk an inch from the impact zone. 

It covered the print entirely, ensuring that any alive, through whatever means, would remain trapped underneath that plastic sole for all of eternity. 

[hr]

Coursing through the waters had a different charm to it now, the rising tidal waves that barely splashed to the heights in-between her toes, causing currents typically done by storms that would wreck the whole of a ship. Something new came about suddenly becoming a giant. Many things Coco didn’t ponder upon first growing herself.

Walking through the ocean like it was nothing more than a pool bit at her skin with something new. Crushing smaller islands like they were nothing more than an anthill drew a unique pleasure. The scale and power of her body, matched by the thickness and the swiftness of her curves... everything about herself, Coco was becoming drunk upon. 

The next island had been one where the damn kangaroo nearly blew up her bro. She shook her head as she began in a dash forward, wading oceans into the air while she sped, hopping into the air seconds before arrival. 

Then her bare foot came down on the island. No longer were her soles protected by the covering of the shoes as they came down on the mountain—but even its sharpest tip snapped on the initial contact. The broadness of the foot crushed downward, a sky made of smooth skin, smashing down, crunching, destroying all that lay beneath it.

The pleasure was tenfold. Coco pressed her foot all the way down to the base of the island, delicious crunches and crack blowing from beneath her foot, nothing of nature able to survive her unnatural pressure. 

It took a few seconds longer for her to twist her foot, carving into the land with the imprint of her heel, obliterating the fortresses made of play-sets with a single sweep. Such pests. Nothing ever even made a spot, a dot, or a blotch against the sprawling mass of her foot. 

But Coco moaned anyways. Tilting her head back and allowing her pleasure to sound. She imagined all the little ones caught beneath her foot, all the structures and beings currently beneath her, crushed by something as small as her soles. The sensations of crushing rushing up against her toes, sprawling wooden walls nothing more than playthings to be passed on from wiggling toe to wiggling toe.

It didn’t take long, however, for someone to ruin her fun. 

Buzzing sounds. Coco slowly opened her eyes, unaware her hand had been rubbing against her pants covered crotch, flicking her slowly, subtly, to milk the wetness developing from her cunt. Something had floated next to the scale of her ears. 

One glance to the right was enough to make her huff. 

To anyone else, it would have been a great ship. Long and loaded with cannon with countless propellers to keep it afloat. An island crusher due to how long it took to bombard a place, and even then, never totally levelling an island or doing it in such speed as Coco was able.

“Drat. You’re that other brat that bugs my big bro.” Coco shook her head while her hand lifted from her crotch—but reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Her breasts were bunched together, a little too tightly for her liking. These damn clothes suffocating her greatness. “Mad that I took out your friend, are you? Don’t worry. You can have the same fate as him if you like.”

Coco pulled the bottom of her shirt up, only struggling for a second upon reaching the underside of her breasts—but that struggle was worth it for, when the fabric peeled and lifted from them, the jiggly pair bounced with their heavyweight into freedom. 

And the sight, was, gorgeous!

All the little specks of brown aboard the deck of the ship came flooding to its railings at once, seeing to the greatly blurry distance afar. They saw the massive mountains of perfect curvature fill into the space where clouds were supposed to be—only bigger than any ever seen. 

The swells of her tits were the most water-mouthing to the crew. As was the case with the rest of her monolithic body, the creamy orange of her fur softened upon reaching the peaks of her breasts, the lighter shade delectable to the tongue. Her towering tits were of the same tone, full and round and hard. Although, on the eyes, there was a softness to them wrenching to any dick within their proximity.

“What’s that? You like my big bad breasts, don’t ya?” Coco towering structure turned, gales of wind blasting from the movement as it swept some on the ship back. Even it endured turbulence as the floating structured struggled to stay in place. “Must admit I was worried about the twins never growing out when they were younger. But now they’re freakin’ huge! I mean, even before I grew and all that.”

It was intimidating to all aboard to be at face-level with those gigantic tits, every jiggle across their sprawling expanse like watching a soft earthquake. They were witness to every quiver, the slightest shake, all things that were everything to them—and nothing to the giant who caused them.

“Even though I can’t see any of your faces—do excuse me for saying that as all of you are incredibly tiny—but I’m willing to bet most of your expressions are amazed, right?” Coco chuckled to the wobbling of her chest. Her fat mounds wetly slapping, a shifting maddening to the tinies. “But too bad I never do anything kind to those who are unkind. But... since I enjoy teasing [i]everyone [/i]equally.”

Coco chuckled. The tarp of her shirt still hung from her other hand. This would be sweet. 

Holding the bottom of the shirt with both hands, she opened it wide enough to create a dome of white fibres, sweeping it up so the current of air would fill it out—as well collected the pesky ship in that rising hurricane.

“So enjoy being trapped inside my shirt! My scent should be there—as well as the warmth left behind by my boobs!” Coco then pulled the shirt down, the fly of metal caught within its confines, the far and sprawling cotton of white all they would ever see. “Enjoy the warmth and smell, boys! I doubt that ship of yours can swim, so when that shirt hits the water... it’s going to drift for a very long time.”

Coco wrapped one arm underneath her chest, keeping her wrist snug beneath her boobs, lifting them slightly as their warmth baked her skin. With her other hand, she waved to the floating shirt, smiling at the bug caught within it. 

But that did leave the problem of her tits. Now having only her pants one, her fat breasts wobbled in the air, cooled by the height in the sky and feeling a little dry. Coco had been blessed with a sensitive pair. Why wasn’t she enjoying her time with their new size already?

That’s why, upon turning around, she spotted an island in the distance. One bustling, it seemed, with a city and houses, no huts except on the beach. It was one of those more modern places—those tended to be the most troublesome of all for Crash. 

New affairs called for new means, however. Coco once against took into a dash, giggling while her chest wobbled freely from side to side, able to wreck most the world if she wasn’t careful. Upon approaching the base of the island, she dropped down to her tummy, not caring as her pants dipped into the water. 

“Hello little ones! So glad I found you!” How much it have looked to those in the city, walking the streets only a mile from the beach—all to see Coco’s monolithic face covering the horizon. Well, more so the mountains of her mounds were that with her head over them. “I know this island has a tendency to cloak itself, so I was worried I wasn’t going to find you lot!”

Coco giggled as she sat upon her knees, both of her palms supported the underside of her curved breasts, holding up their mighty weight with ease. Colossal softness filled through the gaps of her fingers and over her edges, but on the whole, they were rather firm despite their proportions. “Hope you don’t mind, but my boobs have been feeling pretty neglected as of late. Not gonna lie. One of my fantasies was having tits so big that I could crush cities with them.”

The duo mass of the orange mountains blanketed its shadow over the city, blocking their view of the sky, instead, with the sight of their doom. So big and so round, soft mountains impossibly held up far above the highest buildings. A city set to be crushed by something like breasts.

None below had time to scream when the hands slipped away, and the orange orbs fell from the sky, jiggling while they plummeted, their destination set. Coco fell with them, still keeping her fingers on each of their inward curves—leaving space in-between them. 

“Boob attack!” Coco laughed upon slamming her chest on both ends of the city, decimating buildings under the softest of weights. Metal and wood flattened by wobbly greatness. An explosion of dust blew from underneath the twins. “Followed by a boobquake!” 

They jiggled on impact, bouncing up and down, each one devastating. The first had flattened countless blocked underneath their plush weight, but upon the settling jiggles, levelled the ground inward—carving the underside of her boobs into the ground. 

“But we’re not done yet!” Coco gazed to what stood of the city, what remained in the space between her tits, the place most dreamt of being now trapped by. Their shape denied any from getting around, above or beneath. “Aaaaaand [i]pancake[/i]!”

Laying her hands on the sides of her massive treasures, Coco then pressed them together, carving the ground beneath them as they hurtled to the other. The minuscule buildings disappeared in a blink, both fuzzy walls meshing together and filling upward that, after a few seconds of holding, they then fell away—revealing nothing in their wake. 

Nothing but the carve of their shape. 

[hr]

She was getting close. The feeling of crushing islands with her feet, casting ships down her shirt, wrecking cities like her boobs were colossally soft wrecking balls—parts of her body, usually big, now made giant. 

And their properties nearly cause Coco to drool. 

It’d been a stroll through the water when the fleet of ships, hailed from yet another insect that bothered her brother, that she finished with her clothing altogether. All the ships stopped, either from the sight of her size or the mass of her chest—either way, the moment they paused was when they denied their escape. 

Coco didn’t bother saying or taunting them, knowing her juicy breasts sent all the little speck back, making them furiously masturbate with a view alone. Fuck, her body was sexy. The curves of thickness but with a belly of slenderness. Proportions had been a little too kind with her in mind. 

But what she did instead was undo the belt to her pants, pulling it through the loops, each click and the fastness against fabric like thunder and rain during a storm but on a sunny day. Holding the miles long black snake in her hand, she raised an eyebrow, tossing it backward. 

It flopped and splashed in the water like a rising leviathan, although to Coco, it was just comical to see her belt floating through the sea. No ship would ever be bigger than it and, due to its rich blackness, would get mistaken for a monster from afar. 

But what she enjoyed more was tugged her pants all the way down, revealing the white undies hugging her bottom to its every inch, the fibres stretched out just a bit. Stepping out of her pants, the hills tucked beneath the panties pressed against the cotton, their delicious curve and squish beautifully outline and accentuated by the taut article. 

“Nice little army you’ve assembled.” Coco rose to her towering height above where clouds roamed, holding the pants in her arm, crumpled, its scale bigger than a lake. With a loose swing of her arm, she tossed it forward. “Let’s see how all you little ones compare to a girl’s pants?”

There was the firing of cannon, the whispers of scream, the twisting of propellers—but nothing could stop the article that consumed their sky. Its size fell on the broad collection of ships, sinking them with the mere weight of stitching, its weight causing the water to drop into sudden whirlpools. Countless ships sunk in. 

And all of that. Standing in the ocean in nothing but her panties, watching so many ships destroyed by her discarded pants. There were giggles erupting from her taut belly at the feeling. The wet spot near the center of her panties grew bigger—easily the size of a pool to those below gazing upon it. 

But something new came with the freedom. The fresh gales of wind stroked at the exposed flanks of her rump. Coco brought a hand back, scratching at a cheek, feeling her finger sink into its softness. The trimmed fur brushed against her fingertips while, beneath it, the vastness of skin warmed for more immediate contact. 

To put it in more simple terms. 

Coco wanted to crush something beneath her bubble butt. 

[hr]

Waves summoned by her feet, the whole of the sun required to blanket across her skin with warmth, splashing across the sea in nothing but her undies. Coco moaned as the crashing of waves caused by her wiggling toes was soothing to her ears.

In the distance, she spotted it. The island bigger than the rest, wide and sprawling, flat and filled mostly with buildings. It was more land, not quite a continent, but something close, although, of course, could easily be contained within the vast expanse that was the back of her underwear. 

“Good to see some places are catching with my modern technology!” Of course, while science was a grand thing, allowing for further development of people and places—it was always nature easily able to bring the ultimate destruction. “It would be a shame if something were to happen to it!”

Coco turned upon her approaching, arching out the lands of orange furs that comprised her back, allowing her broad and dense rump to hover over it. Each of her cheeks cast a shadow covering half of the sprawling land—it becoming nothing underneath her wobbly derriere. 

And then, with a hum of delight, Coco dropped her ass onto the extensive lands. The sensation amused her. How the stone of buildings and the rock of mountains turned to gravel and dust underneath the crushing weight of her soft cheeks. How utter softness could obliterate absolute hardness. 

“Wiping out lands with nothing more than my butt—there’s only so much pleasure a girl can take.” Coco could feel the explosions, the chunks of land blasting and pelting against the cotton of her underwear, causing it to impress but never able to tear a hole. “But sitting down won’t do the trick! Oh no. I want every ship that passes to know I was here.”

Planting her hands against the ground, taking miles of natural flooring into her palms, she twisted her rump harder and deeper into the land. The mass of her ass carved grass into gravel, its shape becoming ingrained in the very earth itself. 

Those little specks that stood below, all they could see were the soft and round mountains of tush, clad in clinging white panties, those rolling mounds heading toward them as they consumed the horizon and obscured the sky. 

And once she was done, Coco stood up, feeling parts of earth itself dust off from the back of her underwear. They’d caught with patches of brown, comprised of countless pounds of crunched bits of city. Dusting it off would be pointless. The space inside her undergarments was sweltering.

Coco turned around to admire her work. What had once been the most fabulous city was nothing more than a print of a heart carved into the ground, the weight, the mass of her cheeks, their softness and shape caught perfectly from the ground that had been crushed into by all of the above.

“An entire civilization crushed all by my butt? Tck tck.” She bent forward with a giggle, admiring the previous cushion for her bottom. Sliding her panties down her legs, Coco stepped out of them, then twirling a leg hole around her finger. “Something about that doesn’t feel right. So here. Have something to remember me by!” 

Coco turned away, allowing the currents of wind to sweep the large panties from her fingertip, walking back to the sea in search of her final destination. Her underwear dropped over the spot it had just crushed, floating there, a humble reminder to any who past of the horny girl—and all she could do with parts of her body alone. 

[hr]

The island had been her hardest to reach, if due to how her amazing nude body wadded through the seas, drowning ships that neared the staggering heights of her legs. She didn’t blame them. Seeing a towering girl rich in thickness, chest bigger than the moon and ass supple to its very surface—the sprawling slit of her pussy matched only by the heavy musk it exuded over the waters. 

It was on wobbly legs, a hand diving to her parted folds to stroke at the sensitivity within that slowed her journey. All of this had been getting to the giant girl. Letting her know that part she so admired about herself could now wreck and obscure the miniature world around her. 

And now was the time to finally enjoy herself. 

Those on the island had no clue what to expect, only that, within seconds, their sky went from blue to orange. The massive girl popped around the highest mountain of the land, twirling around from it while looking down, so lost to her lust to the point of nearly becoming a child once more. 

“I-I’m... afraid I won’t have anything to offer to your land.” Coco sat down at the front of the land, the thick cushion of her rump lifting her slightly out from the waters—all while her legs spread outward. Those on the beat looked outward only to see the soft, round pillars of orange slowly wrap around their island. “But I hope all of you little ones have something to offer me.”

Coco’s legs wrapped all around the island, and far behind it, her feet locked together, creating a dome comprised of her legs and her thighs. Ships out on the water were pushed away by the waves created by the sliding legs. The plush wall of femur rose higher than those on the boat could see past. 

The first thing she did was wash. Cupping her hands into the water, the sudden collection causing a stream to pour into her palms, swimmer and ships caught. She lifted the puddle filled with people, grinning, upon lowering it to her exposed crotch. 

And then she spread her hands. Coco’s head flew back at feeling the thick stream pelt her clit, cooling its burn all while tiny things pelted her quivering sensitivity. Lakes worth of liquid nothing more than a quick stream of water to her. 

“Now then!” Coco’s crotch, colossal in its fuzzy expanse, flicked closer to the island. The shift rocked the beach into splashing against her lower folds, the burning tickle of sand causing her hips to keep their minuscule jerks. “Mmhmm. More like that. Please my big bad pussy, little ones.”

Coco saw all the crowds trying to flee from her cunt, giggling, knowing their escape was pointless. She leaned forward to dig fingers into the land in front of them, scrapping backward, collecting chunks of areas into her fingers—before swimming them back into her slit. 

“Mhmhm! An entire island... all made.... to pleasure me...” Coco loved it. The ships caught beneath her cheeks, below her pussy, which was high in the air—her dribbling juices raising the water-levels and making those that passed underneath it heavy. “Now get in there and please me from the inside!”

Those who had been swimming underneath her bottom gazed above, the miles-long cunt now quivering in their sky, a pouring of juices striking them with a force of a waterfall. They became slick and heavy, finding it heavier to swim as those distant cheeks—islands themselves—scooted ever closer. 

“More! Nnnghhaaa! I need more!” Coco had no shame as her hand dove forward some more, scrapping chunks of housing into her palm before mashing against her cunt. Stroking her hand up and down her folds, her fingers rubbed over her boulder size clit, sprinkling all the living once she can upon the sensitive ball. “I’m going to hump your island until it can no longer take the might of my hips!”

And Coco did precisely that. Scrapping more and more of the island to and mashing it against her pussy, she allowed all those within the tilted grounding of her palm to see the might of her pussy drawing near. Then she flicked her hips forward, rubbing her pussy against and into her hand, pleasuring herself with cities and town combined into one for mere seconds of utter bliss.

“Nnnghh! Time to finish this!” Coco picked herself up quickly, dragging back her legs and sending her hands over to the back of the island, using the support to hover the frame of her body over the ground below. Any who looked up could only see her—the haze of her sprawling form and the soft, hanging mountains attached to her chest. “Half for my breasts and half for my cunt! This should feel splendid!”

Coco dropped her body over the island, demolishing it with her weight alone, the tingles of life and of building scattered across on different spots of her skin, knowing that beings were stuffed and suffering beneath her—that she was now currently there everything even if she knew nothing of them. 

Hugging the mountain like it was a stick, the weight of her breasts wiped out acres of farmland as she rubbed them back and force, carving sliding craters with her breasts. As for the cities destroyed by her hands, what remained became caught beneath her lips, which dropped on them all at once, sending dozens of everything flying into her depths. 

And she continued humping the entirety of the island, all of it snuffed out underneath her crotch, pussy destroying or devouring everything beyond her folds or caught between them. She ground herself, arching herself forward to drag her pussy against hard land, the little protrusions of building a pleasant tickle she craved ever so desperately.

“I-I’m there!” Coco laughed as the inching deep within her cunt exploded into gushing buttery greatness, her tight tunnel clenching at once, welling with her juices, raising her hips up high enough if only to watch. “Nnngh! H-Have fun swimming, little ones!”

Those still alive, through luck or will, gazed high above, all to see the lips parting above—great torrents of femcum set to flood the land... all while the giant watched from afar, her breasts their new clouds, all of her now everything to them. 

One[i] hell [/i]of a way to make sure her ‘bro’ didn’t find himself in trouble again.


End file.
